


无所事事夏天的年少 17（和谐部分）

by 3066LeoYoung



Category: LEO x Leo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3066LeoYoung/pseuds/3066LeoYoung





	无所事事夏天的年少 17（和谐部分）

罗玉还在奇怪这孩子怎么突然变得这么沉默，刚一进房间，就被吴石连拉带拽地推倒在了床上，人也随即压了上来，按着他就是一顿乱啃。

其实两人早已有过肌肤之亲，但是从来没有像这样单独在外过夜的机会，而且罗玉在当家教的时候特别认真，绝不会在上课的时候和吴石亲热，常常让吴石看得见、吃不着，憋得浑身都难受。刚才在车上被罗玉幽幽地望了一眼，这火就再也压制不住了，下身涨得梆梆硬，哪里还有心思想其它的。

“宝贝，你摸摸……”吴石的声音因为情欲而显得有些暗哑，他一边亲着罗玉的嘴角，一边抓起他的手就往自己的身下探去。

罗玉也感觉到了少年牛仔裤下的硬挺，他顺从地任凭吴石脱去两人的衣服，抱着少年精壮的身体，既害羞又紧张，禁不住微微有些颤抖。

吴石特别喜欢玩弄罗玉胸口的两点，他早就知道这里是哥哥身上的敏感之处，便故意使坏，用嘴轻轻叼起一边，粗糙的舌头绕着乳尖时而舔弄，时而按压，又用指甲搔刮另一边，激得罗玉挺胸也不是，逃又逃不开，只能咬着手背微微啜泣。这时吴石又会拉开他的手，去和他激烈地亲吻。两人都是那么热切地探索着对方口腔里的滋味，直到罗玉呜咽一声，一丝口水顺着他的嘴角慢慢流下。

“哥哥……”吴石的眼睛黑的发亮，他看看眼前这个姣好的人儿，稍微坐起来一点，又缓缓俯下身去。

“唔……！”罗玉浑身一颤，下身的硬物已被吴石含在了嘴里，温暖的湿热包围着他，这刺激太过强烈，他弓起背，整个人都剧烈的颤抖起来，“不要……”

“哥哥，把腿再张大一些……”吴石的嘴里没有停下来的意思，他双手掐着罗玉的大腿，含糊不清的说。

罗玉舒服地眼眶都红了，他微微仰起头，露出好看的脖颈，手指徒劳的想去推开吴石，结果却只是揉着少年卷曲的短发，腰身还克制不住的想往上挺送。太羞耻了……他无力地想。

吴石技巧老练的用舌头在圆润的柱头上打卷，时不时还故意发出啧啧的口水声，羞得罗玉满脸通红，闭起眼睛不敢看他。见罗玉的身体已经足够兴奋了，他悄悄伸出一根手指，沾了点口水就往罗玉的后穴里探了进去。

“啊……”突如其来的异物感让罗玉呼吸一窒，前端竟又挺立了几分。他夹着吴石的双腿不敢动弹，任由那手指像蛇一样在甬道里进进出出。习惯了之后，身体逐渐起了一股瘙痒的感觉，仿佛在渴求更多的侵犯。吴石见他扭动着腰身，会意地又塞入了第二根手指。

“哥哥，你真该看看自己淫荡的样子……”吴石一边舔弄着罗玉的玉茎，一边狎昵地笑道。

“不、不要说……”罗玉呜咽着摇摇头，前后两端的刺激让他的生理性泪水不断从两颊滑落。吴石趁他不注意又插入了第三根手指，这次的胀痛让罗玉眉头微微皱起，后穴本能地夹得更紧。

吴石不再动作，耐心地等他慢慢适应，同时嘴上也放开了罗玉，他故意用上吸吮的力气，茎头退出时便发出“啵”的一声，罗玉舒爽的差点当场泄身。

直到甬道里的软肉开始一抽一抽地去挤压吴石的手指，他知道罗玉已经差不多了，抽出手指动作利索地给自己套上TT，挺身就往幽深的小穴里送。

罗玉刚刚感到后庭一阵空虚，还来不及低头去看，巨大的凶器已经插了进来。

疼，真他妈疼……罗玉感觉浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，大气也不敢喘一口，双手死死地抓着吴石的手臂，没注意到自己已经把他的手臂抓出了两道红痕。

“哥哥，你放松一些……”吴石心疼地亲着身下这个楚楚可怜的美人，自己的小兄弟也被夹得生疼，这才插入了一半，他便不敢动了。

罗玉泪眼迷离的看了他一眼，心里也知道吴石这样肯定很难受，他深呼吸一口，努力抬高臀部，让吴石可以进得更深一些。随着他的动作，不知是顶到了哪一点，罗玉突然有了一种异样的快感，整个身体都软了下来。

吴石当然也敏锐地察觉到了罗玉的变化，“哥哥，是这里吗？”他微微挺了挺腰身，又把罗玉插得一阵颤栗。罗玉原本还只是细微的呻吟，随着吴石卖力的抽动，逐渐忍不住大声娇喘了起来。

“哥哥，你夹得我好紧，我好喜欢……”吴石俯身咬着罗玉的耳朵说道。这姿势让罗玉的茎身不断顶在他的小腹摩擦，顶端已淅淅沥沥地冒出了一些透明的粘液。

吴石掐着罗玉纤细的腰身，终于开始大开大阖地操干起来。他的性器又粗又长，每次都退到只剩硕大的龟头卡在里面，又一突到底，直似要贯穿一样。不知这样抽插了多久，罗玉的意识都有些模糊了，吴石突然加快速度一阵猛干，两人才同时射了出来。

罗玉想要起身去帮吴石擦干净，少年却执拗地抱紧了他，性器也还插在里面不肯退出来。


End file.
